


El despertar de un omega

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Derek, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Es la segunda luna llena de Isaac y está sintiendo su cuerpo muy extraño. Cuando acude a Derek a por consejo, este le dice que es un omega y que en unas horas estará suplicando por ser follado. Algo asustado, Isaac huye en busca de un lugar seguro.





	El despertar de un omega

Era su segunda luna llena y se sentía inquieto. Era una sensación extraña, no era igual que en su primera luna. No sabía qué era, pero sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y un ligero dolor en su vientre que se intensificaba según se acercaba la noche. Y no era solo su cuerpo, tampoco lograba centrar su mente. Apenas leía una frase del libro que tenía delante y su mirada ya estaba vagando por los chicos de la clase. Nunca había sentido interés por ellos, no solo por hombres sino por la gente en general. Tenía demasiados problemas en casa como para preocuparse por esas cosas. Ahora tenía una erección en plena clase.

Pensó en hablar con Scott, tal vez él supiera qué le sucedía. Podía hablar con Derek, pero él no había sido un infectado, no había experimentado lo mismo. Coincidió con su compañero en la última clase y supo que realmente le estaba sucediendo algo porque Scott no le quitaba la mirada de encima, olisqueando constantemente con el ceño fruncido. Esperó a que el timbre sonara y la clase se vaciara. Scott se había levantado, pero no se movía de su sitio. Se acercó a él, pero se mantuvo a varios pasos de distancia porque sentía que el hormigueo aumentaba por su cuerpo con su cercanía.

—Hey—le saludó algo vacilante—. Qué... ¿qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Lo sabes?—Scott se quedó observándolo, fijamente, con una extraña mirada de... ¿hambre?—. ¿Scott?

—Hueles dulce—respondió con una voz más grave de lo habitual.

—¿Y qué significa eso?—preguntó confuso, dando un paso atrás al ver que sacaba sus garras.

—No lo sé, pero deberías irte—apretó el respaldo de la silla con una mano y sus garras se hundieron en él. Estaba sintiendo algo extraño, una atracción que no era natural, o quizás más primaria que nada que hubiera sentido antes. Isaac no parecía el mismo a sus ojos, pero no sabría decir el motivo.

—¿Por... por qué?—preguntó, retrocediendo otro paso. Eso había sonado demasiado como una amenaza.

—No lo sé, pero vete ya y, por el amor de dios, no corras—tenía la sensación de que iba a saltar sobre él si echaba a correr.

Isaac retrocedió, lentamente, colocándose su mochila al hombro y saliendo del aula sin darle la espalda en ningún momento. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero ahora sí que tenía que ir a hablar con Derek. Regresó a toda prisa al loft que compartía con él, sintiendo algo aliviada su inquietud al oler su hogar y a su alfa. Estaría a salvo allí. O eso pensó.

—¿Derek?—le llamó—. ¿Derek, dónde estás?—no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba allí—. Tenemos que hablar, creo que me pasa algo. No sé qué es, pero hablé con Scott y estaba extra- ¡aah!—antes de poder reaccionar, se encontró acorralado contra la pared por Derek, su cuerpo pegado a él, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro—. ¿D-Derek?

—Tan... dulce...—murmuró, su voz vibrando en su pecho.

—¿Q-Qué me está pasando?

—Debí haberlo imaginado, era muy evidente—sonreía (¡Derek sonreía!), los pelos de su barba rozando su mejilla.

—¿El qué?—estaba casi temblando, asustado, Derek jamás se había comportado de ese modo, no parecía él mismo.

—Eres un omega. Un lindo y delicioso omega—agarró su cadera con una mano, deslizando los dedos bajo su camiseta hasta tocar piel.

Isaac se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sintiendo una intensa oleada de deseo proveniente del alfa, haciéndole sentir que estaba a punto de ser devorado.

—D-Derek... ¿q-qué significa eso?—le preguntó, sintiendo el hormigueo en su cuerpo aumentar, al igual que el dolor en su vientre. Una necesidad que no podía comprender.

—Significa que esta noche voy a follarte y a convertirte en mi omega—presionó las caderas contra él, dejándole sentir la enorme erección en sus pantalones.

—No-n-no estoy interesado en hombres—replicó tartamudeando.

—Eso no importa. Tu culo está hecho para tener una polla dentro y esta noche estarás suplicando por ello—Isaac abrió la boca, pero realmente no sabía qué replicar a eso así que tan solo boqueó—. Es luna llena, estás entrando en celo y yo soy el único alfa aquí así que te abrirás de piernas para mí como una perra.

Isaac sintió algo húmedo entre sus nalgas y no sabía qué era. No podía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, se sentía demasiado confuso y asustado por el comportamiento de Derek, solamente quería huir, incluso si todo su cuerpo le suplicaba lo contrario. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Eso apenas consiguió que se apartara un paso, pero fue suficiente para escapar de entre él y la pared. No se detuvo, echó a correr y salió del apartamento mientras escuchaba la risa de Derek y su voz resonando en las paredes como un rugido.

—¡Corre, corre, pequeña perra!

Bueno, ahora sí que tenía un problema. Scott actuaba extraño y Derek no parecía él mismo, de hecho, parecía tener la intención de violarlo. Sintió más humedad en su trasero al pensar en ello y no sabía qué narices era eso. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? No tenía ningún sitio al que ir, no podía acudir a los dos únicos hombres lobo disponibles en ese momento y la noche se acercaba. ¿Quién más podría ayudarle?

Oh, bueno, aún quedaba alguien que conocía su pequeño secreto y que era bastante aficionado a investigar al respecto. Quizás pudiera ayudarle a averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Algunos minutos después, estaba entrando por la ventana del dormitorio de Stiles. El chico se sobresaltó y gritó, cayéndose de su silla frente al escritorio.

—¡Joder, Isaac! ¿No sabes entrar por la puerta? ¿O al menos llamar? Toc, toc, ya sabes—le dijo algo nervioso. Sabía perfectamente qué noche era esa.

—Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para encadenarte y todo eso? Creo que aún tengo algunas cadenas de las que conseguí para Scott—le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo controlarlo. Tengo otro problema más... inquietante.

—¿En serio? ¿Más inquietante que transformarte en una bestia devora-hombres bajo la luna llena?—replicó incrédulo.

—En realidad esto me preocupa un poco más, sí.

—Genial—resopló sarcástico—. Adelante, cuéntame—se sentó en su silla, esperando con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

—Verás, estoy sintiendo mi cuerpo extraño y no es como en la luna llena anterior. Es como un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y un dolor en mi vientre, aunque no es un dolor exactamente, no sé qué es—le explicó gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos.

—¿Ya has hablado con Derek?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que soy un omega y básicamente a amenazado, o más bien me ha advertido de que va a violarme.

—¿Violarte? ¿En serio?—se levantó de la silla sorprendido.

—Sí, esta noche, y te aseguro que no lo espero con ganas. También mencionó algo sobre el celo, pero no sé si hablaba en serio o solo se estaba burlando. Fue un tanto aterrador, literalmente me acorraló contra la pared.

—Sí, eso no suena agradable. Vale, espera, voy a llamar a Scott.

—¡No!—exclamó al verle coger el teléfono—. No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Hablé con él en clase y tampoco actuaba normal. Creo que lo que me está pasando también le afecta como a Derek.

—¿En serio? Vale, bien, entonces...—miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar en algo—. Voy a... buscar información, sí—se sentó en su escritorio frente al ordenador—. ¿Omega, dices? Creo que se mencionaron una vez, pero no sé mucho sobre ellos. Al parecer son los que se encuentran en lo más bajo de la escala en la manada.

—Fantástico. Y yo que pensaba que había mejorado socialmente—se dejó caer sobre la cama y torció el gesto al sentir la humedad en sus calzoncillos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Oye, voy a tomar prestado tu baño. Tu padre no está, ¿no?

—No, está trabajando, tranquilo.

Isaac salió de la habitación y se metió al baño mientras Stiles buscaba información en el ordenador. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y miró confuso el líquido transparente que manchaba su ropa interior y se deslizaba por entre sus muslos. ¿Qué coño era eso? Se limpió, estremeciéndose al tocar su agujero, demasiado sensible. Se colocó una toalla a la cintura y regresó a la habitación con la ropa en la mano.

—Creo que he encontrado- ¡Woh!—cuando Stiles vio a Isaac entrar sin pantalones, solo con la camiseta y la toalla, le dio la espalda de inmediato—. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

—¿Me prestas unos calzoncillos?—le preguntó, abriendo ya los cajones de la cómoda—. Los míos están mojados con alguna clase de líquido transparente.

—Se llama semen—replicó, usando las manos de pantalla para ocultar al chico poniéndose sus calzoncillos.

—Sería semen si saliera de mi polla, pero me sale del culo, lo que me asusta un poco.

—Oh.

—¿«Oh»? ¿Qué es «oh»? ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Verás, eso que... um... te sale podría ser... lubricación—respondió, evitando mirarle a la cara.

—¿Lubricación?

—Es como eso que tienen las mujeres en su... ya sabes.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estoy mojándome como una mujer?

—Sí, básicamente sí. Resulta que los omegas entran en celo durante la luna llena y buscan un alfa o, en su defecto, un beta para... copular.

—¿Dónde has encontrado eso?—preguntó molesto, mirando por encima de su hombro la pantalla del ordenador.

—Una página que Peter me enseñó.

—¿Peter? ¿En serio?—le miró incrédulo.

—Sí, bueno... Hay mucha información sobre hombres lobo en Internet y la mayor parte es falsa o solo leyendas. Él me dio un par de páginas fiables.

—¿Y qué más dice ahí? ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo o evitarlo o algo?

—El celo solamente desaparece durante... el embarazo.

—Genial, genio. Soy un hombre, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—No, en realidad eres un hombre lobo omega, lo que, según esto, significa que puedes quedarte embarazado.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó, clavando las uñas en la mesa y en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ah- ah- es lo que pone ahí—le dijo, algo asustado de los colmillos que asomaban en su boca y que estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro.

—¡Mierda!—golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que crujió—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Pues... si no quieres que Derek te viole, creo que tu única opción es evitar que te encuentre.

—Bien, me quedaré aquí—se sentó en la cama y cogió el primer libro que pilló en la mesilla.

—Claro, por supuesto que puedes quedarte, no hay problema, no necesitas pedirme permiso—replicó sarcástico. Esa iba a ser una noche larga, más aún de lo que se temía.

Al principio fue como pasar el rato con un amigo, ambos en la habitación, cada uno a su bola. Por un momento Stiles se confió, pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo. Entonces, comenzaron los gemidos.

—Nnh...

Cuando Stiles escuchó el gemido ahogado de su amigo, se giró por primera vez en su silla y miró hacia la cama.

—Oh, joder—se volvió a girar de nuevo de inmediato cuando vio al chico tumbado boca abajo, restregándose contra su colcha, con los calzoncillos totalmente empapados en su trasero—. ¿Es-estás bien?

—Caliente...—murmuró, con la cabeza medio enterrada en la almohada.

—Eso ya lo veo—resopló sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estás en celo, no puedes esperar otra cosa, pero agradecería que no usaras mi cama para restregarte como un- oye, qué, ¡espera!—vio por el rabillo del ojo una camiseta salir volando y después unos calzoncillos. Se giró un segundo y vio a Isaac completamente desnudo en su cama antes de volver a darse la vuelta y cubrirse los ojos con ambas manos.

—Tanto calor...—gimió, presionando su entrepierna contra el colchón.

Estaba más duro que nunca y su miembro goteaba, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. Su vientre dolía cada vez más, era un dolor anhelante, un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar, y su trasero no dejaba de gotear, estaba ardiendo y tenía que contenerse para no tocarlo.

—Joder, ayúdame...—suplicó, comenzando a masturbarse, incluso si eso no estaba ni cerca de ser satisfactorio.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte?—preguntó con una risa nerviosa, sujetándose a la mesa con ambas manos para no darse la vuelta.

—Tócame... por favor, tócame—le pidió con una voz demasiado lastimera como para ignorarla. Estaba sufriendo, parecía casi estar muriéndose.

—¿T-tocarte? N-no creo que yo...

Isaac gimió de nuevo, casi llorando. Dejó de tocar su erección porque no le servía de nada, solo era más frustrante, y llevó la mano finalmente a su trasero. Cuando presionó con un par de dedos su entrada, tan húmeda y caliente, su gemido sonó casi como un dulce maullido. Oh, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, pero no era suficiente. Se penetró con un dedo y...

—¡Sí, oh, dios!—metió otro dedo sin pensarlo y los separó en su interior—. ¡Waaah!

—¡Joder!—Stiles prácticamente saltó de su silla del susto. Se giró y miró a su amigo. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo metía los dedos en su interior, moviendo las caderas follándose en ellos. Con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, emitiendo suaves gemidos con una expresión mezcla de placer y sufrimiento. Esta vez no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, era casi hipnótico. Comenzó a sentir una erección en sus pantalones, hacía demasiado calor en su habitación.

—Tócame... no es suficiente—sus dedos eran apenas un pequeño alivio, necesitaba más, mucho más.

—Va... vale... ¿D-dónde...?—se acercó un paso y otro más, y pudo sentir el calor del esbelto cuerpo. Emitía un olor tan intenso que incluso él podía percibirlo vagamente.

—Donde sea—le miró con ojos húmedos y desesperados, el rostro ruborizado, con gotas de sudor deslizándose desde el nacimiento de su pelo.

Stiles adelantó una mano temblorosa y tocó la espalda del hombre lobo. Isaac gimió, sintiendo sus dedos fríos como el hielo y taaan agradables en su piel ardiendo. Arqueó la espalda y levantó aún más el trasero, añadiendo otro dedo. Sin pensarlo, Stiles deslizó los dedos por la curva de su espalda hasta tocar su mano empapada en fluidos.

—Joder...—no debería estar haciendo eso, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía detenerse. Deslizó un dedo en su interior junto a los que ya estaban dentro. Estaba tan caliente, tan húmedo, era tan increíblemente atrayente—. A la mierda.

Sacó el dedo, con un triste quejido del omega, y se bajó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos de un tirón. Se arrodilló en la cama detrás de Isaac y este sacó de inmediato los dedos de su trasero, separando aún más las piernas.

—Sí, sí, sí, por favor, por favor—repitió el omega como una plegaria, contoneando las caderas.

Stiles no le hizo esperar más. Estaba demasiado duro y ese precioso agujero estaba prácticamente llamándolo. Comenzó a penetrarlo, estremeciéndose desde el momento en que la punta tocó la entrada.

—Oh, dios. Oh, joder...—se aferró con fuerza a las caderas del omega, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no correrse en ese instante. Era más increíble de lo que jamás había imaginado. Se preguntaba si se sentiría igual con una chica. No podía creer que estuviera perdiendo la virginidad con un chico, mejor dicho, con un hombre lobo. Pero en ese momento no se arrepentía lo más mínimo porque, _dios_ , qué bueno era.

Isaac gemía, parecía estar derritiéndose. Sin duda eso era lo que necesitaba, una polla en su culo, como había dicho Derek. No le importaba lo humillante que fuera tener que darle la razón, se sentía bien, aliviaba (aunque no del todo) ese dolor en su vientre. Stiles era un virgen, eso era evidente, movía torpemente las caderas, sin ninguna clase de ritmo, pero estaba tan necesitado que era suficiente, por ahora.

Entonces, sintió unas fuertes embestidas que le hicieron pensar que ahora venía lo bueno, hasta que, demasiado pronto, sintió algo caliente fluir dentro de él y el cuerpo de Stiles se quedó inmóvil sobre el suyo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya?—preguntó molesto, moviendo él mismo las caderas para intentar que continuara.

—Lo siento, tío, pero... era mejor de lo que esperaba—se sentía ligero y algo adormilado, y no quería salir de ese agradable interior.

—Puto virgen—murmuró contra la almohada frustrado, su erección aplastada contra el colchón en absoluto aliviada y su culo sintiéndose vacío de nuevo ahora que la erección del chico se estaba poniendo flácida.

Fuera, el sol ya se había ocultado y podía ver la luz de la luna llena por la ventana del dormitorio. Le resultó extraño no sentir la necesidad imperante de transformarse, en su lugar tan solo sentía un intenso calor y el deseo de ser follado hasta que su mente se quedara en blanco y el vacío desapareciera. Casi había perdido la esperanza de que eso sucediera cuando vio unos brillantes ojos dorados asomar por el cristal.

—¿Scott?—Stiles se incorporó sorprendido al ver a su amigo entrar por la ventana.

Sintió vergüenza por un momento sin saber cómo explicar aquello, pero, antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, Scott le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujó al suelo. Se arrodilló en la cama en el mismo lugar donde él había estado antes, detrás de Isaac. El omega miraba sobre su hombro expectante. Este no era ni un humano ni un virgen, así que sin duda sería mucho más satisfactorio para él.

Scott estaba hipnotizado, ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. Aquel olor dulce le hacía la boca agua y su erección estaba a punto de reventar los pantalones. No le importaba que fuera un chico, no le importaba que fuera Isaac, solo sentía una atracción que definitivamente no era humana. Agarró sus nalgas con ambas manos y hundió el rostro entre ellas. Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho. Ahí estaba el sabor más delicioso que había probado nunca. Isaac se retorció en la cama casi ronroneando mientras la lengua acariciaba su entrada y lo penetraba. No era precisamente lo que buscaba, pero no iba a quejarse, no estaba mal como preliminar y era casi como si intentara limpiarlo de los restos que había dejado Stiles.

Finalmente, Scott se incorporó y se desabrochó los pantalones. No esperó un momento y lo penetró de una embestida. Estaba algo dilatado por Stiles, pero aún era estrecho y le hizo perder el control por un instante. Sus garras de hombre lobo se clavaron en la pálida piel de las caderas del omega y su rostro se transformó. La sangre se deslizó por los muslos de Isaac, pero no sentía en absoluto dolor, solo podía gemir de placer, sintiéndose lleno de nuevo. Scott era más grande, no lo suficiente todavía, pero más grande y duro y bestial. Sabía que en ese momento sus gemidos sonaban como los de una perra en celo, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

La cama crujía bajo el peso y el brusco movimiento de ambos. Las embestidas eran continuas y rápidas, sin control. Stiles no podía apartar los ojos desde su sitio en el suelo, de donde no se había movido. Quería hacerlo de nuevo, ya estaba duro otra vez, pero estaba casi seguro de que Scott le abriría la garganta si lo intentaba. Su amigo estaba completamente centrado en el omega y lo agarraba por el hombro y la cadera de un modo muy posesivo. Duró algo más que él, pero no mucho más. Lo entendía, se sentía demasiado bien para durar. Pronto se estuvo corriendo en el interior del omega con un profundo rugido.

Cuando en la habitación tan solo quedaron los jadeos de Scott, escucharon un lastimero quejido de Isaac. Había lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro y parecía estar sufriendo.

—Duele... ¿Por qué no puedo correrme?—sollozó, rodeándose el estómago con una mano mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con la otra.

—Porque eres un omega y es imposible que estés satisfecho con un polvo rápido.

Los tres adolescentes miraron hacia la ventana y vieron entrar a Derek con un fluido movimiento.

—¿Os importaría dejar de entrar en mi habitación por la ventana?—les dijo Stiles levantándose del suelo.

—Cállate—replicó amenazador Derek con sus ojos brillando.

—Sí, señor—Stiles retrocedió hasta la pared y se quedó inmóvil. No podía olvidar que era luna llena, no quería acabar despedazado entre esos hombres lobo.

Derek se acercó lentamente a la cama y Scott se colocó de inmediato en una posición defensiva, cubriendo en parte con su cuerpo el del omega. Derek sonrió soberbio.

—Es mío—le advirtió Scott con las garras preparadas para atacar y el rostro transformado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, Derek le dio un puñetazo, enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

—Un omega en celo necesita a un hombre, no a un crío—le mostró sus colmillos y sus zarpas.

Scott se levantó del suelo y los ojos de Derek brillaron rojos, amenazantes. El chico retrocedió un paso, pero no más, se mantuvo desafiante. Stiles se esperaba lo peor, esos dos iban a pelear, en su habitación, y él no tenía ninguna intención de meterse de por medio. Entonces, sintió una corriente de aire y apenas alcanzó a ver el trasero de Isaac salir por la ventana.

—Em... chicos...—llamó con algo de miedo a los licántropos. Botó en el sitio cuando la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia él—. Isaac se ha marchado—les dijo, señalando hacia la ventana.

Los dos hombres lobo miraron hacia la cama vacía y después a la ventana. Derek sonrió.

—Corre, conejito, corre.

Salió a toda velocidad por la ventana, seguido por Scott. Stiles suspiró aliviado, por fin se habían marchado todas las visitas. Miró las sábanas de su cama, manchadas de fluidos. Definitivamente tenía que cambiarlas.

  
  


  
  


Isaac estaba corriendo por el bosque. No sabía por qué corría, solo sentía que debía hacerlo. Había conseguido llegar allí sin que nadie lo viera y ahora corría desnudo entre los árboles. No era el único. Podía oírlos, podía sentirlos a pocos pasos tras él. Scott y Derek estaban allí también, persiguiéndolo, y esa idea le hizo querer correr más rápido. No porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque quería que siguieran corriendo tras él. No podía comprender lo que sucedía, se estaba dejando llevar por su instinto, imposible de controlar bajo la luna llena.

Escuchaba aullidos y rugidos. Les oía pelearse, pero nunca dejaban que se alejara demasiado. De vez en cuando también le lanzaban pequeñas piedras y palos sin mucha fuerza. Estaban intentando entorpecer su camino, que se cansara y finalmente se detuviera, sin llegar nunca a salir de las sombras ni dejarse ver. Le estaban cazando, era su presa. Isaac sintió un hormigueo ante esa idea, estaba emocionado. Sentía algo de miedo, pero sobre todo estaba excitado, caliente.

Sin embargo, no pudo aguantar mucho más. Estaba exhausto, agotado por haber soportado el celo durante todo el día y por haber sido follado ya dos veces (aunque aún no se hubiera corrido). Comenzó a tropezarse, a resbalar, y finalmente cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse de nuevo. La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles y podía sentir y a veces vislumbrar a los otros dos licántropos, que daban vueltas a su alrededor a cierta distancia. Se preguntaba qué estaban haciendo y, entonces, comenzó a oírles pelear. Por los rugidos y los golpes que oía, estaban peleando muy en serio. Estaban peleando por él.

Esperó expectante, sabía que no podía intervenir. Se preguntaba quién ganaría y en el fondo deseaba que fuera Derek, ahora sabía que Scott no podía satisfacerlo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había aceptado su situación. Iba a dejar que el ganador lo follara, fuera quien fuera. No le importaba ser una perra en celo, solo quería que ese dolor desapareciera, solo quería sentirse lleno.

Cuando oyó un quejido de derrota, supo que la pelea había peleado. Se arrodilló con el trasero en el aire y la cabeza apoyada en el suelo junto a sus manos. Se estaba ofreciendo al ganador. Sintió unas fuertes manos en sus caderas y una gran, _oh, joder_ , enorme polla dura contra su trasero.

—Derek...—sollozó necesitado.

Recibió un gruñido en respuesta y la verga comenzó a penetrarlo. Se estremeció y se puso tenso. Le habían penetrado ya dos veces, pero seguía estando demasiado estrecho para semejante miembro. A Derek no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. Agarró con fuerza sus caderas hasta ser casi doloroso y lo penetró hasta el fondo con un movimiento rápido y fluido. El grito de Isaac resonó entre los árboles, rebosando dolor. Pero eso fue solo unos segundos. Cuando la quemazón se desvaneció, se sintió lleno. Ahora sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba a su alfa, un verdadero hombre, grande y duro. El dolor en su vientre desapareció casi al momento y sentía que estaba a punto de correrse. Sintió más lubricación brotar de su agujero, ayudando a Derek a moverse dentro de él. Separó aún más las piernas y se entregó, completamente sumiso, dejando que tomara lo que quería de él.

Derek estaba absolutamente embebido en el omega. La luz de la luna llena resaltaba su pálida piel contra el suelo oscuro del bosque. Su espalda se arqueaba hermosamente, levantando cuanto podía el trasero. Se estaba entregando voluntariamente a él. Le habría follado de todos modos aun si no lo hubiera hecho, se lo había ganado, había peleado por él y ahora era suyo, pero le gustaba que el omega fuera sumiso y se ofreciera sin resistencia. No había transformado a Isaac con esta intención, incluso si le había interesado desde el principio, pero por supuesto que iba a aprovecharlo. Era el orgullo de un alfa tener a un lindo omega a su lado.

—¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Que estás hecho para esto?—le preguntó, acariciando con los colmillos suavemente su cuello.

—Sí... nnh... Sí, alfa...—respondió entre gemidos, apenas habiendo entendido lo que le decía.

Su alfa llevaba un ritmo perfecto, constante y duro, no demasiado rápido, solo lo justo para hacerle perder la cabeza sin llegar a correrse, llevándolo al límite sin dejar que lo cruzara. Había sido un idiota al intentar rechazar esto unas horas antes. Derek rodeó su pecho con el brazo derecho hasta el hombro opuesto, su amplio y fuerte torso pegado a su espalda, y lo atrajo hacia sí al tiempo que embestía en él. La sensación hizo gritar al chico y unas gotas de semen salpicaron la hierba.

—Voy a marcarte y vas a ser mío, solo mío. Mataré a cualquiera que te toque—no era una pregunta en absoluto, iba a hacerlo incluso si el omega se negaba, pero no fue así.

—Sí, sí, por favor, alfa, lo que sea, solo... por favor...—estaba suplicando, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, ansioso. Ya no había dolor, pero la necesidad volvía a crecer; no igual, pero resultaba más abrumadora.

Sintió la afilada sonrisa de Derek en su cuello y las embestidas se detuvieron. Era extraño porque se sentía cada vez más lleno, sentía que estaba estirando aún más su interior, pero eso no podía ser.

—Córrete para mí, mi omega, vamos—le animó Derek, meciendo aún su cuerpo cuanto le permitía el nudo en su miembro.

—Alfa... no... no puedo...—jadeó, intentando mover las caderas, deseando que continuara follándolo.

—Sí puedes. Siénteme dentro, siente mi polla llenándote, tu culo apretándome dentro—le susurró con voz ronca y profunda—. Quieres mi semen dentro de ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí, alfa...

—Entonces hazlo, córrete para mí y te daré todo mi semen, hasta que estés tan lleno que desbordes, vamos.

Mordió su cuello, dejando que uno de los colmillos rasgara su piel y saboreó su sangre. El omega gritó y gimió, sintiendo un placer tan agudo que no necesitó tocar su erección, se corrió sobre la hierba más intensamente que nunca. Sintió su interior contrayéndose alrededor de la verga y el gruñido de Derek reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Un líquido caliente se derramó dentro de él por tercera vez ese día, pero esta vez era mucho más abundante. Gimió dulcemente y se contoneó, pudiendo relajarse por fin ahora que realmente estaba lleno y el dolor había desaparecido. Derek no salió inmediatamente de él, permaneció encima suyo con su verga aún erecta dentro. Isaac no lo cuestionó porque se sentía bien, así que simplemente se quedó dormido, agotado.

Cuando despertó unos minutos después, estaba tumbado de lado en el suelo del bosque, con Derek a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza y aún dentro de él. Se estiró cuanto pudo, desentumeciendo su cuerpo, e intentó apartarse, pero algo le impedía sacar el miembro de su interior.

—Derek—le llamó, girando la cabeza.

—¿Hm?—murmuró, restregando el rostro contra su hombro.

—¿Te importa salir?—le preguntó.

—No puedo—respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Estamos anudados—lamió satisfecho la marca aún viva que había dejado en su cuello.

—¿Qué es eso de anudados?—intentó moverse, pero sintió dolor en su trasero cuando algo dentro tiró de él.

—Hay un bulto en la base de mi polla que se hincha para que el semen no se salga cuando copulo, lo tenemos todos los hombres lobo de nacimiento—le explicó, simplemente acomodándose un poco más.

—¿Qué coño? ¿Y cuándo se va a... deshinchar?

—En unos diez minutos, pero no te preocupes, para entonces estarás suplicando por más—movió ligeramente sus caderas y consiguió arrancarle un gemido.

—Nngh... ¿Entonces no ha terminado?—si hubo un tono de esperanza en su voz, no iba a comentarlo.

—Oh, nos queda una larga noche por delante, mi pequeño omega.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> 


End file.
